First Night at Stormcage
by authorlouise
Summary: What happened on River's first night at Stormcage. What if she was tortured? What if she had nightmares? Will she ever forgive the Doctor? Rated T for Torture
1. The Cell

I knew the Doctor wasn't dead but it still traumatised me. I hated spacesuits, I couldn't look upon them again. The judge found me guilty but I didn't care. I just needed to see him. For him to reassure me that everything was alright. The cell was lacklustre but I was allowed my belongings sans my vortex manipulator. When it came to have a shower I refused. The running water reminded me of Lake Silencio. Then they came.

They took to me to what looked like a torture chamber. That was blood on the walls and now I knew why the stormcage prisoners looked so haunted. The wardens took things into their own hands.

"You got off too lightly for killing that brilliant man Doctor Song and now you shall pay" the head warden said, malovently.


	2. The Fight

He tried to force me on the table but I fought him and then more wardens came pouring in. If only I could get out and steal my vortex manipulator and get out of here. They dropped like flies but there was like a never ending supply of them. Every part of body radiated with pain but I kept going. The head warden punched my jaw but I saw it coming and ducked. Another warden anticipated my movement and kicked my side. I fell to the floor and I scrambled to get up. The head warden injected me with something. I suddenly felt drowsy. It must have been a strong sedative as I was part time lord.


	3. The Torture

Everything was spinning when I finally came to.

"You're awake now, Doctor Song" the head warden sneered.

My eyes flitted around the room to look for an escape. He had his hands on a knife. There was doubt where the blood had come from. He plunged the blade in my abdomen. I bit back a scream as my blood pooled everywhere. I would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing my cry. He drove his blade into me so many times in the next hour that I lost count. He unstrapped me from the table and let me go.

I could hardly stand never mind get back to my cell. I lay on the ground for what seemed like an age until I mustered the strength to go back. I slipped into a black outfit so the blood stains would be less noticeable if the Doctor called. I couldn't tell him, he was supposed to be dead. I knew he would do something rash if he found out they were torturing me.

I took out my tardis blue diary, for me we had just done Silencio but where the Doctor was in our timeline I didn't know. Maybe just this once we'd be in sync.


	4. 2-1 The Anger

The familiar whoosh of tardis was a godsend to me. I put on a happy face for him and stood up.

"Honey, I'm home" he shouted.

"Hello sweetie" I replied.

It was our standard greeting. How it started it did not now but we always greeted ourselves with it.

"So were are we?" he asked.

"Guess" I said, my voice reflecting my mood turned bitter.

"That bad, so either America, Demon's Run, Manhattan or Silencio." He said, shrugging it off.

"What do you think?" I bitterly said.

"Judging by your foul mood, Silencio" he deducted.

"Great deduction, Mr Genius" I sarcastically said.

"River, it's alright" he calmly said.

"No it is not alright. You left me there in that spacesuit with the silence and Kovarian. Then I had to relive it knowing what I did and Amy was distraught but I couldn't tell them." I angrily said.

"I had to, you know I did. My death was faked what would have been accomplished if they knew I was still alive" he said, defensively.

"You could have found a way." I angrily whispered. "Anyway, to the tardis?" I said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"To the tardis" he confirmed.


	5. 2-2 The Subterfuge

I was a child of the tardis and I loved her. She had conversed with me many a time and I enjoyed her presence in my mind.

_I am so sorry my child, for what you've have had to go through. Go to the infirmary and I will lead the Doctor astray._

"It is not your fault" River replied.

I walked down the narrow corridor and the tardis shifted the infirmary to right in front of me. There were many poultices and potions, creams and liquids. I rubbed a few of them on my body and the ugly redness and blood disappeared. It still hurt like hell but the wounds were unnoticeable, he would never know.

"Thank you tardis" River

_Anytime child_

I exited the infirmary and bumped into the doctor.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Just visiting my room" I lied.

Lying came natural to me as I had to keep the timelines straight. Lying to the Doctor was harder but I did it.

"So where to next?" he asked.

"A surprise" I said, surprising him.

"Okay, one surprise coming up" he cheerfully said.


	6. 3-1 The Exploring

The Doctor started to fly the tardis while I criticised him. You'd think after 300 years of flying that he would be good at it but no, I have been flying the tardis for a lot less time and I can do a better job. Then I heard that awful sound that was the breaks. I always tell him to turn them off but he never does. I swear he does it to annoy me.

"Sweetie, you left the brakes on again" I angrily said.

"I love that sound and anyway their boring, the blue boringers" he protested.

"Ugh I give up, let's go" I conceded.

I was in pain so I was definitely not in the mood to argue with him, especially on such trivial matters. As we exited the tardis I looked up at the sky and it was so beautiful.

"You like it" he asked.

"You know I do. I could never resist a breath taking view of the sky" I replied.

"Shall we have a picnic?" The Doctor asked.

"That sounds lovely, Sweetie" I answered.

So we grabbed the picnic blanket from the tardis and took some food from the kitchens. We ate and laughed and joked, it was lovely and it more than made up for this morning.

"Sweetie, I think it's about time I went back to Stormcage. They must be missing me now" I teased.

"River, can't we just have a bit longer" he whined.

I gave him a look.

"Oh, ok, Stormcage it is" he agreed.

When we got back I was a bit scared about the torture that was to come but the Doctor was worth it. He was always worth it.


End file.
